Somethin 'bout a Prius
by QueenOfThePack
Summary: Emmett is intriged by an ad he finds on craigslist, hilarity ensuses when autocorrect helps him put his foot in his mouth. Slash. Drabble Wars DYAC prompt challenge.
1. Prologue

**This is for the Drabble Wars DYAC Prompt Challenge, it's not beta'd. So please excuse the mistakes.**

* * *

**Prologue**

After picking his jaw up off the floor Emmett decided to fire off a text.

It was the least he could do.

After all, he's not entirely sure why he spent the last two hours on craigslist looking at cars in the first place, considering he had absolutely no plans on getting rid of his Range Rover anytime soon.

If he was being honest with himself, it was the guy in the picture he couldn't resist.

He took one last look at the picture before he found the courage to hit send.

_**Hi, this is Emmett. I saw you penis for dale on C-list. I sit still available?**_

He waited anxiously for a few minutes, just hoping to get a reply. When ten minutes had passed and there was still no word he texted again.

_**If so I would like to take it for a test drive tonight sometime.**_

This time he didn't have to wait long, his phone chimed with a reply.

_**Hi Emmett. I'm selling a prius…**_

_Well duh!_ Emmett thought frowning at his phone in confusion. There was no way this person could know what he looked like and that there is absolutely no way he'd actually fit in a Prius. _So what was that text supposed to mean?_

His mind coming up blank he opened his sent messages folder and immediately wanted to smack himself in the face.

Great just this guys' picture had him so flustered he couldn't even text straight. He quickly composed a reply trying to fight of the blush that had crept up his cheeks.

_**Yes! My apologies new phone.**_

Emmett hoped that sounded reasonable, there is no way he could actually admit what really had him so flustered. Before he could get himself too worked up, his phone chimed again.

_**You know it craigslist. You never know.**_

Reading the message he couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped. _You can say that again._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you like this and please leave some feedback!**

* * *

**1.**

It wasn't actually a new phone, but it was a better excuse than the truth, which was that the picture with the ad included the hottest guy Emmett had ever seen.

It made him wonder if the car's real owner had hired an out-of-work actor to pose with the car—this was L.A., after all. But it also made Emmett pretend he was interested in a car that he probably wouldn't even fit into.

The wry response had made him grin, and he was very much looking forward to meeting "EC." Sure, the odds of him being a) as gorgeous in person, b) interested in men, and c) interested in Emmett were about as big as the odds of Emmett giving up his big black Range Rover for a toy car, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is another one.**

* * *

**2.**

He pulled up in front of a trim Glendale bungalow sixty seconds before he said he'd be there, thanking the gods of L.A. traffic. He checked his hair in the rearview mirror before bounding out and up to the front door.

The doorbell set off a chorus of high-pitched yips, and Emmett grinned. Awesome. The guy liked dogs, too. Could this get any better?

When the door opened, Emmett's jaw dropped. Yes, it could get better. The grainy photo had missed the spray of freckles across EC's cheeks and the flecks of gold and brown in his brilliant green eyes.

"Emmett?" Edward asked, extending a hand, and oh my, that mellow voice hadn't been in the photo, either.

"That's me," Emmett said, shaking his hand firmly. "You must be the guy with the penis."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	4. Chapter 3

**3.**

EC's hand stopped moving. One dark eyebrow arched up.

"Oh my God." Emmett quickly clapped his free hand over his mouth. "I mean the Prius," he said through his fingers. "I'm so sorry. I can't blame my phone this time, can I?"

EC chuckled, eyes crinkling at the corners, and that was it, Emmett was gone. "No worries, man. I can't remember which one of my ads you replied to."

It was Emmett's turn to raise an eyebrow, but EC only gave him an enigmatic smile. "Come on, it's in the garage," he said, finally letting go of Emmett's hand.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	5. Chapter 4

**4.**

Emmett followed him inside, past a tidy living room, down a short hallway and through a mud room. The whole place smelled nice: spicy and almost woodsy, and Emmett wondered if that was what EC smelled like. His gaze drifted down to EC's ass in front of him and he had to adjust himself in his jeans.

"So here it is," EC said brightly, throwing open a door. The garage was clean and organized, with room for two cars but only holding one, a Prius in the same baby blue color as every other one on the streets.

"Nice," Emmett said. "How many miles on it, EC?"

Edward frowned at him, but then his brow cleared. "Right, the ad. Name's Edward, actually."

"Edward," Emmett said, liking the feel of it in his mouth.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	6. Chapter 5

**Just want to say thank you to JA Mash for another amazing story banner, it's linked on my profile. And thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**5.**

"Yeah. Um. Only thirty thousand, and she's six years old." Edward patted the hood. "There's nothing wrong with her, but I got her to use the carpool lanes, and now they've changed the rules so hybrids don't qualify, only electric or natural gas, so I've got to get a new one."

Emmett nodded. "You've got a long commute?"

"Not too bad, but I'm a PA at Warner Brothers, so some days I'm driving all over the place."

"No kidding?" When Edward nodded, Emmett went on, "Man, you should be in front of the camera, not behind it."

Edward ducked his head. "Thanks, but I like it better this way."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	7. Chapter 6

**6.**

"Yeah, no, of course. Um." Emmett ran his hand through his hair. "How about that test drive then?"

Edward opened the garage door and pulled a key out of his pocket. "Here you go."

Once behind the wheel, the seat pushed all the way back, Emmett stared at the unfamiliar controls. "Um." He laughed nervously, trying to fight off the embarrassment from not knowing how to start the thing.

Edward let out another low chuckle. "Okay, hold down the brake and put the key in. Don't turn it. Then hold down the power button."

Emmett did as he was told, and the car hummed to life. "Huh."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	8. Chapter 7

**7.**

"Yeah, it takes a bit to get used to. That and the fact that it goes quiet when you stop. But it's a good car, and it gets really great mileage, even if not exactly as advertised, and the back is good for hauling stuff if you need it."

"Uh huh." Emmett looked over his shoulder at the hatchback, thinking of his SUV. "You sure you want to give her up?"

Edward's cheeks were slightly pink, and it made Emmett want to kiss them. "Don't really have a choice. I want to be sure she goes to a good home, though."

"That's me," Emmett said, forgetting for a moment that he didn't actually want the car. He carefully backed out onto the street, feeling like he was down at the level of a tricycle.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	9. Chapter 8

**8.**

"So you're looking to downsize?" Edward asked, eyebrows going up as he caught sight of the Range Rover.

"Oh! Yeah." Emmett thought quickly. "It's too big, you know?"

"No such thing, in my experience," Edward murmured with a sideways look, and Emmett felt a frisson of interest wash over him.

He drove around for a few blocks, then at Edward's direction, entered the Ventura Freeway.

He was pleased at how well the car responded when he hit the accelerator to squeeze between a couple of semis. When he looked over at Edward, one hand was holding the door handle in a white-knuckled grip. "Sorry," Emmett apologized. "Guess it's the test part of the drive."

"No, it's okay." Edward let out a nervous laugh. "Not used to being the passenger, is all."

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	10. Chapter 9

**9.**

"It's just you at home?" Emmett asked, probably not as nonchalantly as he hoped.

"Just me and Oscar, yeah."

"Oh." Emmett slumped back in the seat. The good ones really were straight or taken.

"Oscar's my dog," Edward said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You might have heard him earlier."

"Oh!" Emmett cast a quick look to the side and was thrilled to see Edward looking back with something warm and definitely interested in his eyes. "Um. That's good. That you have a dog, I mean. I love dogs."

"Yeah?" Edward's eyebrows lifted again. "Here, take this exit. Let's go up to Mulholland so you can see how she does on the curves."

I'd rather handle your curves, Emmett thought but bit back because a) it was totally cheesy and b) Edward didn't appear to have a curve anywhere on him, except maybe the firm roundness of his ass, and Emmett was suddenly shifting in his seat.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	11. Chapter 10

**Just want to say sorry for the inconsistant chapter size, I had started wanting to do 100 chapters. And wow, hats off to all those authors that can pull that off because it's a lot harder than it seems. =/**

* * *

**10.**

Night was falling, and by the time they wound through the canyon and up onto the ridge, the sun was setting a brilliant orange over the distant ocean. "Wow," Emmett said as they rounded a curve.

"There's a pull-off up on the left," Edward said quietly.

Emmett brought the car to a halt with a magnificent view of the city and the ocean from their mountain perch. "Wow," he said again in the silence. "This is what I thought living in L.A. would be all about."

"Looks like a movie scene, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Emmett turned off the Prius, or tried to, until Edward did it for him. "Not what it's really like at all."

"You don't like it here?" Edward asked.

"I do. I mean, it's not what I expected, but it's all right." Emmett huffed out a breath. "Came out here to be an actor, and now I walk other people's dogs for a living, but at least the weather's great. I can load 'em up in my truck and take them to a park or the trails or something."

There was a pause, and when Emmett turned, he saw Edward's brow furrowed. "So you're not really interested in the car?"

It took a moment, but Emmett realized what he'd just said, and he desperately wanted to facepalm. "Um. I guess not?"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	12. Chapter 11

**11.**

Edward stared back at him for a moment. When he licked his lips, Emmett's gaze dropped to follow the motion, and then back up to see that he was being watched. "So why did you answer my ad?"

"Um." Emmett took a deep breath. "I liked what I saw in the picture."

"Yeah?" When Emmett nodded, Edward slowly smiled. "I liked what I saw at my front door."

"Yeah?" Emmett bit his lip, a thrill washing over him when Edward's eyes tracked the movement. Holy shit, he couldn't believe this was working.

"Yeah." The corners of Edward's eyes crinkled. "Definitely feels like a movie scene now, doesn't it?"

"Kind of." Emmett leaned a little closer, holding his breath.

Edward mirrored the movement, eyes darting down to Emmett's mouth and back. "There's way too much traffic on this road to get in the back seat with you, though."

"Would we even fit?" Emmett retorted without thinking, and then the image caught up to him, and damn if he wasn't tingling all over now.

"Maybe if we wait till dark, we can find out," Edward murmured, and then his lips were on Emmett's, warm and firm and sweet, and yeah, this was even better than Emmett had hoped.

He cupped Edward's face in his hand and thought as their mouths moved together. "We need to get out of here…_now_." He whispered against Edwards lips.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	13. Chapter 12

**12.**

It took less than five seconds of getting past the front door for Emmett to have Edward up against the wall. Catching Edward's groan in his mouth, Emmett made quick work of getting Edward's denims around his ankles, wrapping his hand around his cock Emmett smiled, it was thick and hard, at least he hadn't been the only one suffering during the drive back to Edward's place.

His smile turned almost feral as he grasped Edward's hands and pulled them up above his head, slamming them into the wall as he moved in for another kiss, hard and bruising, he swallowed Edward's groan as he started to jack him off, his movements hard and fast, no time or patience for gentleness.

It seemed like less than a minute before he felt Edward coming, his head banging against the wall, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he spilt hot and wet into Emmett's hand. Softening his kisses, Emmett moved his lips over Edward's jaw, down his neck before biting down on the soft spot just below his collarbone. He grinned as he felt Edward's cock twitch in his hand. No matter how hard he just came, Emmett brushed that one little spot and it worked to get Edward going again.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	14. Chapter 13

**13.**

"God Emmett I have been waiting all fucking day for that," Edward groaned.

"Oh yeah," Emmett answered. "You wanna know what I've been waiting all fucking day for EC?"

"To make me come before fucking me senseless?"

Smiling almost viciously Emmett decided actions spoke louder than words. Letting go of his hands Emmett pulled him towards the living room, kicking off his shoes along the way.

He dragged Edward in for another kiss and maneuvered him towards the couch. Spinning Edward wordlessly, Emmett bent him over the back of the couch running his hands possessively over his back before pulling him sharply back towards him. Smiling at the moan he wrapped one arm around Edward's waist and used the other hand to dispose of his boxers.

Sinking to his knees, he spread open Edward's ass cheeks, his hands holding him in place, feeling the soft wriggly almost unconscious movements Edward was making as he rutted into the couch, leaning forward he slid his tongue in, moving softly, probing, opening him up. He moved back and slowly slid one finger in, in place of his tongue, ignoring Edward's soft mews of disappointment, As he felt him loosen up, becoming more comfortable, Emmett slid in two more fingers, softly and slowly fucking him open, feeling himself getting harder at the soft desperate moans Edward was making, his please for Emmett to just quit teasing and just fuck him already.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	15. Chapter 14

**14.**

Standing up, he pulled a condom from his jeans pocket, sliding it on as he moved behind Edward.

"What's the matter EC, the teasing getting too much for you?" Emmett thrust sharply, pushing himself inside Edward before he could answer. Feeling the almost painful tightness Emmett started to move, his hand wrapping round the back of Edward's neck, pulling his face around he leant in for a kiss, desperate and needy, as he started to fuck him.

"See that's the funny thing about teasing EC, sometimes, it can drive a person...Out. Of. Control."

Emmett punctuated each of his words with sharp hard thrusts, pulling Edward's hand away from its supported position on the back of the couch, he pushed it down towards his now hard again cock.

"Make yourself come," Emmett whispered, the softness of his tone doing nothing to gentle the command. He smiled as Edward complied, watched his hand disappear between him and the couch, remembering what Edward's fingers looked like wrapped around his cock, his movements fast and desperate. Finally letting go Emmett started to fuck hard and fast.

He knew he wouldn't last long anyway but the sound and feel of Edward coming for a second time drove him over the edge and he came with a groan, dropping forward onto Edward's back, pulling him in for another desperate kiss.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


	16. Chapter 15

**So this is the end. I want to thank everyone so much for reading and reviewing. I hope I did okay for my first drabble. Especially considering I only took a couple days to write thanks to the Drabble Wars prompt challenge. So thanks to texasbella and JA Mash for doing that for all of us. Either way I had lots of fun. Thank you all again and I have also signed up for the August drabble war. So hopefully I will see you back then!**

* * *

**15.**

It took a while before he felt safe enough to move without his legs giving way, pulling out he pulled Edward towards him, sinking onto the couch.

"Seriously," Emmett said between soft gentle kisses. "You are banned from using craigslist again. I saw your post in the personals and I knew I had to have you. I've never done anything like this before, so when I saw your posting for the Prius I took a chance…thought it was better than answering a personal ad."

Edward smiled, dropping a soft kiss on the end of Emmett's nose. "Tell me about it, you looked like you were going to push me against the wall and fuck me the second I opened the door."

"Huh you're lucky I didn't, you had to know I saw both ads," Emmett answered. "And I could have sworn you were deliberately trying to get a rise out of me."

"I was," Edward answered simply. Emmett pulled back but the words of censure were lost at the smile on Edward's face. God but he missed him. "Hey can I help it if I liked it when you got all hot and sweaty and out of control?" Edward asked.

Smiling Emmett slipped in for another kiss, so maybe it was a conspiracy. But Emmett could live with it, especially if it meant he'd get a happily ever after.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Gemma_


End file.
